


The Most Relentless Threat of the Century

by significantowl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Freya should always have cats, Kittens, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantowl/pseuds/significantowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, I’m sorry, no." Merlin flapped a hand. "He can’t. I can’t. I mean - wouldn’t he be happier in the other room?"</p><p>In which Merlin just wants to have sex, but in Freya's cat army faces a relentless foe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Relentless Threat of the Century

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capriccio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capriccio/gifts).



> Pictures of Freya's kittens at the open and close of [this post](http://significantowl.tumblr.com/post/104208898684/capricciopia-significantowl-no-im-sorry). :-)

"No, I’m sorry, no." Merlin flapped a hand. "He can’t. I can’t. I mean - wouldn’t he be happier in the other room?"

Freya, who had been lying back on a mountain of soft pillows, propped up on an elbow. “He would not,” she said, scratching between the ears of the beast in question. “He would cry.”

Merlin drew a breath. New tactic. “But he’s so young. Innocent. Too young for adult content. Yeah?”

Calling something with those furious little claws and those nibbly little teeth  _innocent_  was a linguistic flight of fancy that Merlin was proud of managing with a straight face. Not that it mattered.

"He would cry."

She wasn’t wrong, was the thing. And if he started, the others would too, and somehow all the silencing spells Merlin knew would be completely ineffective. Freya would  _know_.

Freya’s cat army was shaping up to be the fluffiest, most adorable, and most relentless threat Merlin would face this century.

Merlin sighed, gave this newest foot soldier a warning glare, and set about the heroic task of ignoring him.

His jeans were already on the floor. Merlin pulled his tee over his head and dropped it too. Happily, Freya followed suit, leaving her in her bra and panties, long dark hair rippling over her shoulders.

Merlin hooked a thumb over the waistband of his boxers, then glanced over at the kitten, hunkered down in the bedsheets, bright blue eyes disturbingly alert. He dropped his hand. A minor retreat.

His furry adversary didn’t blink an eye when Merlin knelt on the bed and crawled over Freya, nestling his knees around her hips, taking his time, enjoying her soft lips, her soft everything. Taking his time.

Kittens slept like twenty hours a day, right? Any minute now, he’d look over and it would be -

He’d underestimated his opponent. Clearly.

"No - Freya no -" Merlin said, grabbing her hand, stopping her from pushing his boxers any further down his hips. He waved at the kitten. "Look at him."

Freya curved an eyebrow. “What do you think is going to happen?” She’d given up on his waistband, but now her hands were busy at the front of his boxers. Dangerously busy. Merlin groaned and bucked into her touch despite himself.

"He’ll -  _look_ ,” Merlin said, gesturing down to what hung between her nimble fingers, long and stiff and distressingly vulnerable. “And I’ve seen what he does to that dangly stick toy, all right?”

To her credit, Freya didn’t laugh. She didn’t stop moving her hand, either, keeping Merlin locked between arousal and fear - cats. predators.  _movement_  - although the idea of one of Freya’s cats attacking  _her_  was inconceivable, so in her hands was probably the safest of all places to be.

Freya grinned at him, smile as bright as her eyes, and suddenly twisted, dragging down his boxers as she flipped them over, so that he was pinned between her hips and beneath her warm soft weight and -

Hard to call it a battle when everyone wins.


End file.
